


A Real Workout With An Angel

by francisthewitcher



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Furry, Human, Jiggly Ass, Large Breasts, Lust, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthewitcher/pseuds/francisthewitcher
Summary: As you're trying to get used your new life with your own harem, you realized you haven't seen Fluttershy for a while. So you decided to give her a surprise visit at your house. Turns out Fluttershy was kinda busy doing some workout, yet she allows you to come by. But you knew she was still under the effect of the heat because of Twilight's potion, so you decided to give her what she's craving...
Relationships: Fluttershy/OC
Kudos: 9





	A Real Workout With An Angel

You were in Twilight’s house, doing nothing but playing Red Dead Redemption 2 with your PS4 almost all the midday. Fortunately, Twilight was not home at this moment so she could try to seduce you while you’re trying to play the game.

Ever since Twilight and her friends, including some other mares you bumped into lately, have officially become your girlfriends, you were trying to distract yourself with your hobbies. As much as you wouldn’t mind being targeted by one of your horny mares, you thought you should need a moment to relax and recharge your… energy.

However, you couldn’t help but feel like so far you haven’t heard anything about Twilight’s friends lately. Sure, they must be pretty busy with their jobs and stuff, but the one particular mare you couldn’t stop thinking about is the innocent, beautiful angel, Fluttershy. Come to think of it, you haven’t seen her around in Ponyville for a few days.

It’s obvious she spends all the time in the Everfree Forest taking care of the creatures, but the truth is you felt the need to go out and see how she’s doing. You’re pretty sure she’s gonna be so happy to see you again after a while. And you only hope this will be just a normal visit and nothing else.

So you turned off your PS4 and stood off the couch, getting yourself ready as you walked towards the door and got out of Twilight’s house. You took a breath of the fresh air as you saw today was a nice weather to receive the rays of Celestia’s sun from the cloudless skies.

As you started to walk across the streets of Ponyville on your way out of the town, you felt dozens of eyes are staring directly at you. In fact, as you were passing some mares around, you spotted them giving you sultry looks as they greeted you. You could swear one of them just licked their lips seductively and gave you a view of her plump butt through her daisy duke jeans.

You’re under the impression that they are still under the effects of Twilight’s little “experiment” and you wondered how much they have to be on the heat. No wonder you didn’t see any stallion around here. But you wouldn’t let that inconvenience change your plans, as you continued your way and ignore their seductions, at least for a moment.

When you already left Ponyville, your little journey lasted for only about ten minutes eyes, until you caught the familiar woodland cottage. You crossed the lake by the grass-covered bridge, as you bumped into some little animals in your path and birds flying around.

As you were now standing in front of the door of Fluttershy’s house, you took a moment to fix yourself. Checking your breath, make sure your hair is not disheveled, stuff like that. Then, you took a deep breath before you knocked the door a few times, and waited.

The top half door was slightly opened and you beamed when you saw the pair of blue eyes peeking at you.

“Hey Fluttershy! How’s it going?” You greeted her cheerfully with a bright smile on your face.

“O-Oh, Anon! It’s you!” Fluttershy squeaked as she fully opened the top half of the door. “I-I didn’t know you would come by...”

Once she revealed herself, you saw her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink cap on her head, but actually you were so focus on her pinkish sports bra, especially her H Cup chest barely contained that you have a clear view of her big cleavage.

“Well… I… I just thought I would pay you a visit, since we didn’t see each other for a while. Um, were you busy with something?” You asked with your face flushed, but you noticed Fluttershy was also blushing.

“N-No, I’m… I’m not… I-I was just doing my Pilates routine to… to keep my figure.“ Fluttershy responded as she whimpered meekly.

Seriously, she doesn’t stop looking herself so cute by her shyness that you could feel your resisted the urge of giving her a big hug. But since she’s wearing those gym clothes, you also grew curious about what she’s wearing her lower part. Could it be a pair of leggings, or maybe thigh shorts? But then you shook your dirty thoughts out of your head.

“Oh, I didn’t know you are pretty busy. Should I come back later or…?” You didn’t want to leave actually, but you knew it’s best to give her some privacy.

“No!” Fluttershy raised her voice, which almost startled you, before she just realized what just did. “S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to shout! Please don’t be mad!” She pleaded with a whimper.

“No no! It’s okay, don’t worry!” You hastily reassured her when you saw she was on verge of tears. “I just thought I shouldn’t bother you while you’re doing your exercises.

“I know, but it’s just… I’m happy you decided to come by and… I don’t want you to leave already… ” Fluttershy replied softly.

Her answer almost surprised you, but then you smiled fondly at the honesty from the innocent mare. You though you should keep your nose out of her business though, but since she really wants your visit, you thought about a suggestion that you wish you would never say.

“Would you mind if I watch you doing your workout?” You finished your sentence with a gulp.

Fluttershy’s eyes widened as her face went in deep red before she looked away, though that didn’t help to hide the embarrassment look on her face since her mane was tied in a ponytail. You felt that was very inappropriate to make that kind of question, although you actually liked the sound of that idea. Just as you were about to take it back, Fluttershy answered you.

“N-No… Not at all…”

You couldn’t help but be shocked at her response, at first you thought she was hesitating but when she stared intently to you, you realized she meant it.

Then she opened the lower half of the door, and in that moment, you set your eyes down to her waist and the breath caught in your throat when you saw she’s wearing a pair of tight pink shorts, yet they were too short that showed off her bare thighs, even you can see the noticeable camel toe between her legs.

Your mind was racing as Fluttershy led you inside her cottage, but as you followed her, you couldn’t stop staring at her thickness figure from behind, especially at her shorts wedged way up her beauty bubble butt, wiggling each step that you couldn’t tell if she’s doing it on purpose or not.

“P-Please, m-make yourself at home… ” Flutteshy said sheepishly, almost like she knew you’re staring intently at her. “W-Would you like something to drink?”

“Just a glass of water, thank you.” You replied as you took a seat on a couch while Fluttershy hastily went to the kitchen.

Seconds later, the shy Pegasus returns with a glass of water and she handed it to you, as you gave her the thanks in return.

“Um… M-Make yourself comfortable while I’m finish with my exercises… I’m almost done with it…” Fluttershy then turned around and stood in the middle of the living room, right where a mat was placed on the floor.

‘Oh boy… here we go…’ You said inwardly as you’re preparing for the show from the front row.

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she positioned herself with her eyes closed, then she lifted her arms up before bending over with her legs kept straight, while trying to touch her toes with her fingers.

In all of a sudden, you remained froze as you felt your member pulsing and aching the moment you watched her big ass sticking out. Even your hands were trembling that you’re about to spill the water out of the glass. It’s really difficult for you to resist the urge of ripping your pants off or something more scandalous. And the worst part is you knew she was just getting started.

The beautiful Pegasus stood up before she spread her legs away from each other without bending her knees, before she bent over and placed her hands on the ground. Then she began to stretch her back while showing off her backside again.

You could hear she was letting out some grunts and moans, which while you found it pretty cute, it worsened your libido. Hell, even though you already chugged down all the water, it didn’t help with your heat. At this point you already knew you won’t take it anymore.

However, just before your stress was stretching to the breaking point, you witnessed Fluttershy doing squats, making her ass bouncing up and down that you followed the motion with your eyes. You felt your breath getting shortened as your member twitched angrily.

Without thinking clearly, you stood up from the couch and you slowly approached to her, avoiding making a sound while Fluttershy still doesn’t notice you. And just when you’re now standing behind her, you surprise her by wrapping your arms around her waist, making her jump up in your grasp.

“A-Anon?! W-What are you…” She gasped out in shock, although she didn’t try to break herself free.

“I’m sorry, but you’re so fucking sexy that I just can’t take it anymore…” You whispered to her ear as you slide one of your hands to her voluptuous rump and squeezed it.

A small moan escaped out of Fluttershy’s lips as she started to squirm by your touch. Surprisingly, you felt she was grinding her ass on the bulge of your groin, which you grunted in pleasure. You already noticed her face was now flushed in deep red, meaning she’s already on heat, maybe from the beginning before you entered her cottage.

“I… I’m sorry I made you feel this way… Is there something I can do for you?” Fluttershy muttered before leaning closer to your face and planted some kisses on your cheek.

“Just come here…” You growled as you turned her around and wrapped your lips around hers.

Fluttershy shut her eyes and mewled into your mouth as you both started to make out, slipping your tongues into each other with carnal desire. Then she wrapped her arms around your neck, pulling you closer to her own body and pressing her huge tits against your chest.

You squeezed her pillowy butt lecherously with both hands as you started to poke her crotch with your bulge, making her whimpering into your mouth as she trembled in your embrace.

“Mmmmhhh! Hhhmmm~!” Fluttershy moaned with her hands gripped firmly in your shirt.

She tried to invade your mouth but you were still dominating her. You became so addicted tasting her mouth that you decided to suck on her tongue, before she gave you the same treatment. Then, you walked backwards towards the couch while dragging Fluttershy along with you.

After a few minutes, you both broke the kiss with a gasp since you already needed to breathe, but to your surprise, Fluttershy crashed her lips against yours forcefully. You grunted as you kept squeezing her ass, but as much as you like to let her ravage your mouth, you had another idea.

You pushed her away from you gently to stop the kiss, much to her disappointment. “Come on, get in there… “ You said as you placed her on her knees on the couch.

Fluttershy gripped onto the pillows with both hands and squatted down to give you the perfect view of her behind. You couldn’t control your urges to feel her skin anymore, before you peeled down her skin tight shorts and then you gawked at her naked juicy ass.

You licked your lips as you placed your both hands on her pair of buns and started caressing them, making her shiver and let out a moan at your touch. If you would have brought a bottle of lotion with you, it would be even more exciting.

“Ooooohhh~” Fluttershy let out a coo of delight, clearly enjoying your touch, before she started to wiggle her lower body side to side as if she was trying to tempt you.

Finding her seduction as teasing, you decided to give her a slap on one of her cheeks, earning a yelp from the Pegasus. Then, you slapped the other cheek, only this time more gently to make sure you’re not hurting her.

Just by looking at her ass jiggling while spanking made you feel like your mouth was watering. However, you could feel your erection growing painfully more than it was, but you fought back the urge of ripping your pants off.

You spread her cheeks apart with your hands to discover her puffy lower lips, now dripping with her sweet musk-scented juices. You licked your lips before you buried your face deeper into her ass and started to eat out her snatch.

“Eeek?! A-Anon! D-Don’t… Oooohh~ Mmhhh~.” Fluttershy mewled as she felt your tongue slurping thoroughly her folds, even she felt your nose poking in her pucker.

You couldn’t believe you forgot how her fluids could be so irresistible that you could become addicted to it, as you dig hungrily her inner walls with your tongue. You heard Fluttershy embarrassingly trying to hold back her moans, but you know her weakness to make her sing.

You withdrawn your tongue out of her caverns as you focused on her fleshy orb above her entrance, before you started to lick all over it.

Fluttershy let out another cry of pleasure before she gripped her round buttocks around your face, as she moaned into the cushion of the couch. You kept groping her squishy bottom as you drew your mouth into her puffy lower lips once again to slurp her leaking fluids.

The shy mare whimpered with her eyes rolling back in her head from the intense feeling, as she pushed her butt down on your face, clearly begging you for more that you didn’t hesitate to comply as you sucked her pussy even harder.

You decided to take a moment to recover your breath before she almost suffocates you, but then you watched at her tight little butthole twitching before you. Suddenly, a naughty idea just popped inside your mind, before you spread her buttcheeks apart.

Before Fluttershy realized, you ran your tongue over her backdoor as you pressed the tip slowly into her ass. She flinched before letting out a squeal out of shock and euphoria, as she finally released up orgasm by spraying her female juices that started to moist the couch’s cushion underneath her, even splashing some of them on your lower jaw and chin.

While you were almost surprised you made her reach into climax in just a matter of minutes, you hurried to lick her pussy to slurp her spraying cum, until there was nothing left. After that, Fluttershy almost went limp after her climax, as you stood up while licking the remains of her tasty juices around your mouth.

You already started sweating by the heat of the excitement, before you took swiftly your shirt off and threw it to the floor. Fluttershy turned around to see you topless, as she watched you unbuckling your pants. You noticed she was staring hungrily at your crotch, before you smirked and then removed your pants and underwear to reveal your glory to her.

Fluttershy almost let out a gasp at your hardened and twitching member.

“You know what to do babe…” You said huskily as you tempted her by stroking your prick in front of her.

Your charm evidently made effect on Fluttershy when she found herself hypnotized. The shy Pegasus suddenly licked her lips before she reached out and began to stroke your throbbing shaft gently. You almost flinched by her soft grip on her hand, as you grunted in approval.

Fluttershy let out some shaky breaths as she picked up the pace with her handjob, until she felt your member gradually becoming longer and thicker in her palm. She whimpered at the sight of your growing dick before she rubbed your phallus with her thumb.

You let out a quiet hiss of excitement as your body shivered, impressed but at the same time a little shocked how Fluttershy was teasing you. You didn’t even want to ask how she learned to do it, but somehow you knew she was just getting started.

She drove your dick into her mouth all of a sudden and started to suck around the cockhead. You moaned loudly, as you held back the urge of blowing your load too soon. You were in fact taken aback Fluttershy was going in haste. You could tell she missed this so much, even it’s been only a few days since the last time you both had sex.

“Hmmmnng~” Fluttershy whimpered out in delight and bumped her head further into your lap, taking every inch by inch of your cock. But the bill of her hat poked you on your pelvis, stopping her from taking your cock all the way.

She let out a small whine before flipping her hat off her head and then continued to devour voraciously your whole meat, with her boobs pushed against your thighs. Her tongue swirled up all over your shaft inside her mouth as she slurping some of your precum down her throat.

You grunted in pleasure as you heard the erotic squelching noises sounding from her lips, but suddenly you went aroused when Fluttershy fondled your balls with her hand, as she slid her other hand between her thighs and plunged them into her snatch.

“F-Fuck Fluttershy! You’re doing amazing!” You hollered out in ecstasy. Your arms began to tremble by your burning desire to ravage her mouth.

The Pegasus mare opened her eyes and looked lovingly at you from below, humming joyfully in response that could mean she’s pleased for your compliment. Then all of a sudden she placed her hands on your backside before starting to pump your throbbing cock deep into her throat.

“Ggghh!” Your heart pounded harder like war drums when you felt your excitement levels going through the roof. But then utter tension inside your scrotum warned you to release your orgasm, and the thought of filling her mouth with your jizz became irresistible for you.

You placed your hands on top of Fluttershy’s head and before she knew it, you shoved your thick cock down her throat.

“GUH?!” Fluttershy almost chocked out with her eyes going wide, while you grunted huskily when you felt your length getting squeezed by the walls of her gullet, but you didn’t stop from there.

You began to move your hips back and with your balls slapping against her chin, sliding your cock in and out of her throat while preparing yourself for the climax.

“Mmhn! Guck! Mmmph! Mmmhnn! Ghuck!” Fluttershy gagged and moaned around your cock, with her hands gripping on your posterior. She was now craving for you to cum right now, as you are now closer and closer to do it so.

“Fuck! Here I come Fluttershy!” With one final thrust, you reared your head back and let out a howl of pleasure, as you felt your balls pulsating each time you’re spraying your spunk into her mouth.

Fluttershy’s eyes rolled up into her sockets as you ground her face into your crotch. Her cheeks swelled up, doing her best to swallow all your sperm down. But despite her efforts, several streams of your seed seeped out from her lips. Nevertheless, she joyfully drank every last drop of your tasty juice.

You already finished cumming as you let out a relief and satisfied sigh, before pulling your cum-coated cock from her mouth. You looked down and watched the shy mare with her mouth still full of your sweet and salty cum, before she drank it all with one last gulp. Fluttershy panted to catch her breath, but then she noticed your half-limping dick was still soaked with your remaining seed.

Before you would say something to her, Fluttershy reached out with her hand and suddenly started cleaning your cock with her tongue, slobbering all over your shaft while sucking all the cum what was left.

You almost jumped as you shuddered since your dick was a little sensitive after your climax, but then you felt your member getting harder again. You found yourself getting teased at Fluttershy stroking her tongue underneath your length, as you felt your lustful energy recharging to the point you want to take the cute shy mare even more.

The beautiful Pegasus was done licking and left your member all cleaned, as she leaned back in her couch in a daze. Even though she seemed tired, you can notice the burning desire behind her eyes for more, even you saw her pussy juices leaking on the couch.

Letting out a growl as your meaty member became hardened again, you grabbed her arm and yanked her off the couch. Fluttershy almost squealed by your roughness, but then you settled down on the couch, as you made the shy Pegasus sit onto your lap. She rested her knees around your sides and placed her hands on your shoulders.

“A-Anon…” Fluttershy mewled, feeling the upper side of your tumescent tool rubbing between her ass cheeks.

“Come on Fluttershy… I know you want this so much… Take my cock you deserve…” You growled huskily.

Fluttershy breathed heavily as she lifted her backside, allowing you to press your crown gently against her quivering drooling lips, but you held back of inserting her. She bit her lower lip, as her body trembled with ecstasy, before she lowered herself and plunged your cock into her soft tight cunt.

The naughty little angel arched her back with a sharp gasp of ecstasy, feeling her convulsing inner cavern stretching out by your thickness, as your whole member pushed all the way to her cervix. Fluttershy suddenly leaned down and smothered your face into her massive breasts, but you soon realized she was still wearing her sports top, which didn’t let you feel the softness of her chest.

Without a warning, you clutched her bra and then you ripped off in half, freeing her large bosom from their silken prison. You found yourself fascinated by her perky dark-yellow nipples, bouncing around before you, and then you fondle them in circles.

“Hhaaahh! Ooohh~!” Fluttershy mewled euphorically as she started grinding against you.

You groaned sharply in pleasure, when you felt her moistened insides squeezing around your member. And before you would follow her lead, the precious angel began to ground her hips tightly around your waist, bouncing her plump ass against your upper thighs. Her moans became louder as she intensified her movements, driving your dick deeper into her womb.

“Oh god Fluttershy! You’re amazing! I love the pervert side of you!” You breathlessly moaned as you grabbed her squishy buttcheeks, taking a moment to enjoy the lewd amount of flesh she has.

“D-Don’t say that… Hhhmm! It’s so embarrassing~!” Fluttershy cried out as she kept bouncing on his lap.

“Oh, don’t be ashamed… Show me how much you love my cock!” You groped her right breast, before you took one of her puffy nipples into your mouth, sucking it greedily.

“Aaaahh~! Yes! I missed your cock inside me! Buck me harder! Harder!” Fluttershy wailed as she raised her hips and slammed down hard into your pelvis.

You moaned within her breast, as you meet her thrusts by rutting your hips upward, as your balls slapped loudly against her booty. You could even feel the tip of your member pushing past her cervix. You separated your lips from Fluttershy’s boob to look into her half-lidded eyes, as she stared back to you. Her face was purely intoxicated with orgasmic glee, yet you found it so cute.

Fluttershy squeezed her eyes shut and leaned closer to you, pressing her busty body against you and then captured your lips with a deep passionate kiss. You happily returned it by sliding your tongue into her mouth, as you traced your hand across her curved waist to her buttock.

She mewled within your mouth when you gave her a slap on her cutie mark, making her ass jiggling. Her body began rolling as she kept slamming into you even harder with steadily increasing passion. You savored the blissful sensation of your prick stirring her sensitive spots, but then the building climax in your scrotum has become harder and harder to contain.

“Fluttershy… I’m going to…” You panted after you separated your lips from hers.

“Me too! Hhhaaaahh~! Let’s come together Anon! Come inside me~!” Fluttershy squealed as her breaths quickened, holding you closer by wrapping her arms around your shoulders.

“FUCK! I LOVE YOU FLUTTERSHY!” You hollered out in ecstasy and with one final thrust, you cock began to pump the seed into her waiting womb.

“OOOOHHH! I’M CUMMING!” She let out an orgasm before spraying your lap with her own juices.

You continued to let out the last tropes of your cum inside her, as Fluttershy slumped down on top of you with your forehead resting against hers, having a moment to feel your breath. You both shared a deep passionate kiss, while Fluttershy savored your warm cum plastering her insides entirely.

Slowly letting go of Fluttershy’s lips, you pulled your now flaccid member out of her cum-filled pussy, you didn’t even care if her couch was already stained with fluids and sweat. Fluttershy rolled onto her back next to you. You thought it was now the time to get dressed, but you decided to wait while viewing her full-figured body for a while.

“Ooohh, look what you’ve done to my shirt.” Fluttershy pouted while holding her now ruined sports top.

“Heh, sorry I got carried away, babe.” You responded with a sheepish laugh. “I promise to buy you another one.”

“Oh, y-you don’t have to worry about. I… I’m just surprised you had the strength to rip them in half…” She replied, clearly impressed at your little display.

“What can I say? Your big tits always drive me crazy.” You reached closer to her, giving her another lip-sucking kiss, as you fondled and squeezed her large breasts. “You know, I just have an idea. How about I become your new “instructor” and help you with your workout? I can give you some tips that might help you very much…”

“Mmhhmm… I… I would love to…” Fluttershy accepted as you both broke the kiss. “Um, hey… I’m going to take a shower… would… would you like to join me?” She asked meekly with her faces flushed in deep red.

You smirked at her tentative offer. “Lead the way.”

You both stood from the couch and you followed Fluttershy to the bathroom, leaving your scattered clothes in the living room. As you walked beside her, you surprised her by slapping her ass gently. Fluttershy yelped, but she paid no attention to that as she continued to lead you. You knew, from the beginning, that your day with the angel was just getting started.


End file.
